Puedes llamarlo mio
by sarita18
Summary: Porque yo estaba herida, porque tu me heriste,aun así me curo con caricias, porque solo eres un maldito, que jugo con mis sentimientos como la vil rata que eres. Admito que duele, duele mucho, mas de lo que crees, pero el me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir amada y con el hay algo que jamas pude hacer contigo, puedo llamarlo mio.


**Hvfhgt**

**Se que e estado muy pero MUY desaparecida, la verdad no tenía marcha inspiración, la pregunta? Simple! No se me dio la gana de hacerlas llorar, así que no sabía como escribir todo lo que sentía, era algo así como una mezcla entre todo y no sabía que escribir así que yo muy linda y hermosa, me dije, "Sara, tienes que hacer una historia" entonces estaba escuchando "Call Him Mine-Tata Young" y dije, esa podría ser una buena historia, se me prendió el bombillo de idea, escuche la canción unas 16 veces para poder terminar la historia con la ira que la canción contenía, fue extraño ya que estaba muy feliz... Bueno no importa! Corre historia! **

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! No me pertenece si no Peach-Pit y demás, los pedazos duque use de la canción tampoco me pertenecen, esto no es un Song-Fict! **

Ikuto:

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, antes de que me cansara de tus caminos y tu errores que no querías recoger y me tocaba cargar con ellos. Las lágrimas que me toco llorar y las peleas que me toco soportar, tus extraños celoso también, aún así todo te lo perdone todo. Recuerdo como mis amigas me decían que me alejara de ti, pero yo soy caprichosa y no quería dejarte ir.

Traté de hacer volviéramos a tener esa chispa traviesa, que teníamos antes, pero sólo era frío lo que encontré, lo que siempre hubo, todo se perdió, y no parece que querías el cambio, estabas bien así, siendo frío y cruel con mis sentimientos, sin tener que recordar nada, apenas mi cumpleaños, si, es bastante cruel de tu parte hacerme eso. Todas las historias de amor que escribir gracias a ti y a como yo quería que tu fueras para mi, dime cuando te pedí que fueras Romeo? Sólo te pedí un poco de amor a cambio de todo lo que te daba, tal vez solo una apodo cariñoso de vez en cuando, en vez de segur pronunciando mi nombre como sí no significará nada para ti, pero no eso, sólo te pedí atención, admitiste en mi propia cara que jamás me prestabas atención, tal vez si sólo hablara de moda, zapatos y chismes, te daría la razón de hacerlo, entonces intente cosas que te llamarán la atención, pero ni por eso. Tus te amo eran tan secos y forzados, y los míos contenían todo mi amor hacia ti, las salidas con chicas plásticas hasta el apellido, se hicieron más frecuentes, dime que no tiene ellas que no tengo yo? Entonces busque nuevas personas que llenaran el agujero que me habías dejado, no los llamaría "aventuras" ya que no lo eran, eran personas que me decían lo linda y hermosa que era, que debería dejarte que me merecía algo mucho mejor, hasta logre conquistar hombres de 27 años! Y sólo tengo 16, dime, sólo era mi belleza lo que buscaban, sólo la belleza es lo que vez, así que me hice aún más bella y coqueta, eso te atrajo por unas semanas, bonita y plástica es tu clase de mujer, a la cual le puedes tocar las tetas cuando quieres, ame cada segundo de ese pequeño paraíso contigo, pero no quería que te enamoraras de ella, no era yo. Entonces me volví a refugiar con personas que me entendían, mostré mi verdadera personalidad, hermosa e inteligente, el vacío se llenó y no tenía porque preocuparme, tu eras mi segundo plato en mesa, ya no eras la primera opción, eso te molesto, tu revisaste mis cuentas buscando algo que en delatara y claro que lo encontraste, quería que vieras como es que me estabas perdiendo, perdiendo a la chica perfecta que todos quieren. Al final la gente se enamoró de mi personalidad y mi belleza, eso no era lo que quería y mientas te tenía podía hacer lo que quiera, ya que podía decir que mi novio nos iba a descubrir.

Entonces miré a alguien nuevo y él miraba hacia atrás a mí también, vio que yo estaba herida, sabía exactamente qué decir, sabía exactamente cómo llevar el dolor de distancia, era la persona que estaba buscando, alguien que no le importará mi belleza si no mi inteligencia, aunque siempre me dice lo bella que soy, lo afortunado que él es de tenerme a mi lado, que parece irreal que yo, un ser tan extrañamente perfecto, sin darme cuenta lo empece a querer.

Tu, mejor que nadie, sabía que necesito la estabilidad, eso sabes que no me lo puedes dar a mí, porque tu no eres una persona que esta amarrada a otra, tu eres un espíritu libre, cambiante. Entonces decidí dejarlo todo atrás e irme con esa nueva persona, regresaste a mi, como un perro que se arrastra a su amo luego de traicionarlo, entonces quise ver si podía hacerle eso, no, no pude, entonces lo supe, amaba a esa nueva persona, seguía enamorada de ti, pero te tenía tanto fastidió que te deje y apenas un beso quise darte. No le podía hacer eso, no a el, el que me trato tan bien y curo mis heridas con tanta suavidad, la cual tu no tuviste.

Tal vez mi sol nunca se puede subir como lo hizo contigo, pero él hace sentir un calor que derrite toda frialdad en mi, y nunca me podrá besar en la forma en que tu tendrías que hacer. Pero al menos me hace sentir como una parte de su vida, una parte importante y no un juguete desechable, por lo menos no me hace

llorar de tristeza y soporta mis tonterías, mis lágrimas y mis emociones de niña pequeña, pero ahí algo que puedo hacer con el, algo que jamás pude hacer contigo. Sé que puedo llamarlo mío.

Aunque cuando le llama por teléfono, nunca siento mariposas, yo sé que puedo confiar en que, él siempre me dará el amor que yo necesito para sanar, y yo sé que era mío va a crecer por él en el tiempo, por que el también esta herido, el también busco amor en otros, me hace reír y cuando lo molesto no me dice nada, sólo se ríe conmigo, porque le encanta como río y cuando sonrió, dice que me veo aún más hermosa de lo que soy.

Él me dice que soy hermosa todo el tiempo, y nunca he oído eso de ti, las veces que lo oí, te obligue. El no me causa dolor, contigo las lágrimas caen como la lluvia, y aunque todavía estoy enamorado de ti, y te amo con todo mi corazón, lo que mas necesito estabilidad, saber que sí me amas, es algo que no me puedes dar.

No fue fácil dejarte ir, pero sé que tenía que pensar en el, en cuanto me ayudo y cuanto le amo ahora, así que por favor no me vuelvas a buscar, estoy mejor sin ti, mejor de lo que jamás e estado.

Nunca tuya

Amu

yo se que la adoraron, tanto como yo al escribirla, espero que les halla gustado, aforo a Tata Young! Bueno esperen más de mis fabulosos one-shots, estoy trabajando en un proyecto, que se llamara "Entre amores y desamores" que es una colección mía de dtabbles y one-shots, tendrá de todo! Drama, humor, comedia y demás.

Besos

Sarita18


End file.
